


Dreams by the sea

by ColdStarsAndStones



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate title: Sora has it bad, Before they reunite, Dreams, F/M, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Takes place in kh2, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdStarsAndStones/pseuds/ColdStarsAndStones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora wakes up from dreaming about being in a relationship with his best friends.</p><p>This, in itself, was nothing out of the ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless ot3 fluff

The only sounds that filled the air were that of the wooden play swords smacking and hitting each other. Sora and Riku were currently engaged in fierce combat. A battle of wits and valor, a struggle of life and death. Filled with blocks and dodgerolls and strike raids alike.

Sora smirked as he parryed strike after strike as his bare feet hit the hot sand. His journey thus far had done him well in terms of combat. While he couldn't unleash most of his power without the keyblade, he had most certainly learned enough to hold his own. Unfortunately, So could Riku. So far they had been extremely evenly matched and showed no signs of slowing down.

Sora let loose a few downward slashes, and Riku managed to block the last one. The swords met with a knock as their owners battled for dominance. Sora had the upperhand. Heh, he thought, gotcha now. Then, he felt his feet sweep upwards from below him and found himself flat on the ground. Shaking the dizziness from his head, he looked up, only to find a wooden point in front of his face.

Riku smirked. "I win."

"Hey! No fair!" Protested the keyblade weilder. Riku just shrugged. "Alls fair in love and war."

Sora hmphed in response. Then raised an eyebrow at the other's tone.

"Then...which is this?"

To this, Riku gave a sly smile and began to get down on his knees, and went into a crawl. Sora was stunned into silence, and could only stare at the other boys steadily approacing eyes that were borderline lustful. 

Before he knew it, he was pinned down by the taller swordsman. Riku looked down and smiled at the other's blushing features, before leaning down and enrapturing his lips in a kiss. Sora's eyes widened, then fluttered closed at the warm lips against his own. They felt so familiar to him, yet foreign all the same. A pair of gloved hands entwined with his. After what felt like hours, he pulled away.

"Can't it be both?" The stark haired boy teased affectionately. 

Sora could only blankly nod with lidded eyes in the haze that clouded his mind. That single kiss had streamed some kind of relaxant into his brain, making everything warm and fuzzy. No solid thought could form for the moment.

"Hehe, Am I missing out on something here?"

Just like that, his mind cleared again. His eyes found the source of the feminine voice. A girl in a pink zip up dress, with shoulder length burgundy hair. The girl smiled at the sight, and sora blushed even deeper, if that was possible. 

"Hey kairi," replied Riku with a grin."Not much."

The girl -kairi- approached them playfully. As Riku sat up, still on soras lap, he turned to face her as she knelt down beside her boys.

"Aww," she whined, "Now you've got me feeling all left out."

Riku placed a careful hand on the side of her face. 

"I can help with that." He whispered enticingly, and he pulled her into a embrace not unlike the one he had given sora himself. 

Sora watched from his position under the taller male. Something was fluttering at the back of his mind telling him that he should feel something more negative. That he should be jealous or envious of the simple fact that his best friends were currently lip locked with each other. Well, best friends might be putting it lightly. But he wasn't. In fact, the sight of it made him feel...content. As if what he were seeing was just as it should be. 

They broke apart with a lazy grin and sora physically could not contain his sigh. The others looked at him with amusement. Giving a glance to each other, seemingly agreeing on something, they leaned in towards him. Sora had no time to react before his neck and face were being peppered with little nips and kisses. His breathing shallowed and he grasped at whatever he could of theirs, in this case being Kairi's hair and Riku's arm. God, he just felt so happy...

Then he felt them pull away and their breath fell on both of his ears. He could only take deep breaths to control the butterflies in his stomach. A well coordinated double kiss was placed on the sides of his face and two soft voices whispered..

"Wake up, Sora."

Something snapped in him and the world went black. 

Then, he was awake.

Sora took a minute to regain his breath, paused, then collapsed on the blanket and pillows kept in the back of the gummi ship. Blinking the leftover sleep away from his eyes, Sora sighed. He hated it when that dream ended where it did.

He had long since come to accept these kinds of dreams. Before, he had dreams of being together with Kairi, and even the occasional dream about Riku, but never both. He'd honestly never thought that was possible, to be in a relationship with two people at once. 

Much as he tried, he couldn't push away the complex feelings. But, If there was one thing his journey had taught him so far, it was what love is supposed to be.

It was the unspoken loyalty of Aladdin and Jasmine, the boundless devotion of Belle and the Beast. It was the thankless giving between Jack and Sally, Simba and Nala's mutual respect, Mulan and Shang's fearless comradery and bravery. It was a sheer feeling of warmth and lightheadedness, and being completely whole.

Sora could get a pretty good picture of what love was. So he knew just what he had been feeling these past few weeks. 

Almost everything seemed to remind him of his dear friends. He'd see a flower in the pride lands jungle and could only imagine him putting it in Kairi's hair. Or a weapon in the moogle shop that he just knew Riku would like. A sweet treat that he wanted them to try together. A few rare jewels that he saved for them. Even the worlds in the sky seemed to shine in their likeness some nights. Every time he thought about them, his heart just ached.

It was when he woke up after a dream about them laying on the beach together, simply holding hands, with tears on his face, that Sora knew he was in love.

A snore sounded from beside him, making him jump. It was Donald. Goofy was to the other side, muttering something about pluto and how he needed to stop stealing the king slippers. Sora sighed and settled back into bed. Possibilities ran through his mind. 

Like how he would find Riku, and take him back to destiny islands to meet with Kairi again. How they would smile and play, just like they used to. How maybe, just maybe, he would confess his feelings for his childhood friends. He could say 'I love you' and they would say it double time. How they could be happy. If only it could be a reality.

Sora closed his eyes and grinned. Well, that's what dreams are for, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, it really helps me when given feedback!!!


End file.
